


Bertemu

by radengakajoe



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radengakajoe/pseuds/radengakajoe
Summary: Tidak terpikirkan oleh Dorodjatun kalau ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya di saat itu.





	Bertemu

Berapa jam lagi sih, aku harus menunggu disini?

Dorodjatun duduk di pinggir ruangan. Menunggu sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti. Hampir setengah jam.

Pangeran Hendrik, ayah dari teman karibnya, Juliana, meninggal dunia. Sebagai salah satu pangeran dari Kraton Yogya yang sedang belajar di Belanda, Dorodjatun diminta untuk menjadi wakil ayahnya, Sri Sultan Hamengkubuwono VIII yang tak bisa hadir.

Pria ningrat itu melihat arlojinya. 

Sial. Sampai kapan aku harus ada di sini.

Dorodjatun suka bergaul. Namun, di sini, siapa yang ia kenal? Bahkan Juliana pun tak ia temui di ruangan ini. Mungkin sedang menemani Ibunya menyambut tamu-tamu kehormatan yang datang kesini.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia mendongak keatas karena mendengar derap langkah kaki menghampirinya.

“ Hai, Henkie! Senang bertemu denganmu di sini!” Ia tersenyum.

Dorodjatun memandangi lelaki itu, “ Mau duduk di sini?” 

Ia hanya mengangguk senang.

Dorodjatun memandangi lagi lelaki itu saat ia sudah duduk bersebelahan. Siapa dia? Pikirnya.

“ Kamu lupa siapa aku, Henk?” Katanya.

Dorodjatun mengangguk malu, “ Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Tuan?”

“ Coba perhatikan lagi mukaku!” Ia memegang pipi Dorodjatun dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan mukanya.

“ Tunggu dulu...” Dorodjatun tampak berpikir sejenak. “ Mo...Mozes????” 

oOo

Dan terbawalah dua manusia itu di sana. 

Di ladang bunga yang indah di dekat kontrakan Dorodjatun di Leiden.

“ Apa kabar, Banci?” Dorodjatun memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama terdiam dan bertatap-tatapan.

“ Kamu masih saja seperti dulu, Henk!” 

“ Oke kuulang. Apa kabar, Mozes?” 

“ Baik. Kamu?”

“ Baik juga.”

Hening...

Dorodjatun menatap muka Hamid, atau Mozes, atau orang yang dulu ketika kecil ia panggil “Banci” itu. Hamid terdiam. Namun tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras.

“ Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di Belanda. Pemakaman Pangeran Hendrik menyatukan kita!”

“ Aku bersyukur karena aku lah yang menjadi wakil ayahku saat itu.” 

Diam lagi.

“ Sekarang dimana kamu belajar, Henk?” 

“ Di Rijk Universiteit. Jurusan Indologi.” 

“ Serius kamu bisa di terima di sana?? Waaah!!!” Mata Hamid berbinar. “ Selamat, sobat! Selamat!!” 

“ Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kamu belajar dimana?” 

“Koninklijke Militaire Academie di Breda.” Hamid membusungkan dadanya.

Dorodjatun tersentak, “ What??? Sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihatmu kalah melawan seorang murid tomboi di ELS!” 

“ Itu dulu, Henk! Sekarang, lihatlah aku! Aku akan menjadi anggota angkatan perang negeri Belanda ini!”

oOo  
Ah, itu sudah dulu sekali.

Ingatan kedua pria berdarah bangsawan ini terbang ke masa lalu.

Hamid. Dorodjatun mengenalnya saat ia sedang adu pukul dengan seorang Belanda. Hamid berani melerai mereka berdua kala itu.

“ Kamu ingat saat kamu dimarahi guru karena berantem melulu?” Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah kafe.

“ Ya. Karena itu nilai semesterku jadi jelek semua. Dan tak berhenti di situ. Bapakku sampai datang ke rumah Tuan Mulder untuk menyeramahiku!” Dorodjatun tertawa. “ Nakal sekali aku waktu itu.”

“ Dan sekarang sepertinya kamu berubah, Henk!” Hamid menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kafe.

“ Kamu juga. Dulu kamu tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak lelaki kebanyakan. Dasar banci!” 

“ Aku tidak suka berkelahi, Henk. Kamu tahu saat aku meleraimu? Waktu itu aku sampai berpikir ribuan kali untuk ikut campur.”

“ Ketahuilah, Mozes. Tujuanku berkelahi adalah agar para Belanda segan mengolok-olok kita! Itu bentuk perjuangan, lho!” 

Hamid memandangi Dorodjatun. 

“ Sekarang kamu sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan, Henk!” 

Dorodjatun malu. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan melemparkan tissue ke mata temannya itu, “ kucek dulu matamu, lalu lihat lagi mukaku!”

Hamid menurut. Ia mengucek matanya, “ sama saja, ah. Tidak berubah juga.”

“ Oke kalau begitu, matur nuwun. Kamu juga!” Dorodjatun menunduk, menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

“ Dari dulu, Tuan.” Hamid mengedipkan mata kirinya. “ Kudengar kamu berteman dengan Juliana, putri ratu Belanda. Benar begitu?”

“ Iya. Kami...berteman dekat. Ia memanggilku ‘Gekke’ karena dia bilang aku konyol.”

Hamid tertawa sinis, “ mesra sekali.”

Rona merah di pipi Dorodjatun makin terlihat, “ k..kami ber...berteman! La...lagi...lagipula Juliana itu Belanda. Dan..dan ak..aku hanya rakyat di negeri jajahan Ibunya!”

Sial, perempuan cantik itu diungkit pula oleh Hamid. Pikir Dorodjatun. 

“ Bukankah itu keren saat 2 penerus tahta di 2 kerajaan yang berbeda memiliki hubungan spesial?” Hamid memberikan senyum manis.

“ Sialan. Maksudmu anak lelaki Sri Sultan Hamengkubuwono VIII ini mau kamu jodoh-jodohin sama penerus tahta kerajaan mana?” 

Hamid terpancing, “ sama penerus tahta Kesultanan Pontianak juga boleh.”

oOo

“ Ketemu lagi, ya, Mozes!” Seru Dorodjatun di depan kontrakannya.

“ Insya Allah. Semoga saja saat kita sukses nanti, kita bisa bertemu lagi.” Hamid melambaikan tangannya. Berbalik, dan pergi menuju stasiun kereta api di dekat kontrakan sahabatnya itu.

“ Mozes!!!” Teriak Dorodjatun tiba-tiba.

Hamid menengok ke belakang. Ia kaget saat melihat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. 

Hamid membalas pelukan Dorodjatun.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar Dorodjatun membisikkan serangkaian kata-kata dalam Bahasa Jawa yang ia tidak mengerti. Saat Hamid membuka mulut, seorang pemuda dari dalam kontrakan memanggil Dorodjatun.

Apa arti kata-kata tadi?

Ah, Hamid tidak peduli. Besok ia harus mengikuti pelatihan militer. Dan besok pula, Dorodjatun akan mengikuti ujian akhir. 

Kedua sahabat itu berpisah. Tidak tahu akan terjadi apa dengan persahabatan mereka nanti. Mungkin puluhan tahun lagi.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Pada akhirnya, di masa revolusi fisik, Dorodjatun (Hamengkubuwono IX) bertemu kembali dengan Hamid (Sultan Hamid II). Hamengkubuwono IX rupanya mendukung Republik Indonesia mati-matian, dan Sultan Hamid II menjadi seorang federalis yang pro-Belanda. Hamid pernah diperintahkan Belanda membujuk Hamengkubuwono IX untuk bekerja sama dengan Belanda. Tapi rupanya bujukan itu tidak berhasil.


End file.
